Kimi Wa Tokubetsu Dakara
by NamiLendiL
Summary: Warning: Yaoi BoyxBoy, YamaXGoku love story. Yamamoto and Gokudera going out secretly, but something is bothering Gokudera


**Warning: Yaoi, so that means boyxboy.**

**I'm new and this is my first english story, so i'm sorry beforehand, if i made a mistake.**

**Here is YamaxGoku love, i love KHR and them, so for me they are most cutiest couple(:**

**Previev: Yamamoto and Gokudera going out secretly but this is bothering Gokudera. So what will he do?**

**Enjoy(:**

-YOU ARE SO İMPORTANT-

"Strike out!"

"aah…"

What a terrible luck. I can't keep up with it.

I left maund with a sad face. Really, Strike out! I couldn't even hit to ball.

"Don't mind Yamamoto!"

Kaoru, with a huge smile, trying to cheering me. And the other hand, he swing his bat. Because after me, he is batting.

"Good luck Kaoru." Of course, i smiled too.

But after he left, my smile disappeared and a huge guilty feeling i felt, made me sick.

"I'm not happy at all." I sat and sighed.

"Really…why you had to say it?…Gokudera."

…

"I…don't want anymore."

"Hmm…what do you mean i don't want?"

"Li…like i said you idiot! I…don't want …your kiss."

When he were saying it, i was already kiss his lips countless times, and licking his thin neck.

"But…you look like you are enjoy it." I smirked. Cause he look so incredibly cute when he's blushing.

"You…you idiot! Ah!"

He was bright red, and moaning with a sexy voice like whisper, but he's eyes were so angry, and hateful.

"Don't bite!"

I licked my lips. "But you are look so delicious. I couldn't help it."

Gokudera turn away, and closed his eyes with embarassment. "You…stupid pervert! If tenth knew…"

"But he don't know." I said it with a hoarse voice, and bite his neck again.

"nnah…stop…"

Licked his shoulder and went down his nipples

"Yamamoto…"

Touching his cock when licking his darkrose color nipples.

"Stop…STOP IT!"

He throw me away and closed his nipples.

"Maybe Tenth don't but…but i know! And this guilty feeling is …eating me."

"Gokudera?…" i tried to get close.

"Stay away!" He's voice was trembling and he's body was same . "You…don't know anything! How much i want to be Tenth's right hand! But you…make me confuse, For me, Tenth should be first, but you, when you are doing perverted things to me…I…"

I touched his cheek. "Gokudera…I love you."

He slapped my hand and looked me with his hateful eyes. "Don't say that. It's disgusting!"

"No it's not! It's a pure feeling, you can't say that!"

"I'm sorry but i can't be "no thinking just feeling idiot" like you!

He always saying it but somehow… that time…really hurt.

"Yeah! I'm sorry for being idiot! If love is a idiot thing i accept it!"

I couldn't believe myself. Unusual, i really got angry. But i couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop.

"For me, my love is important than anything, but he's making fun with it."

"You just don't understand! You can't fall in love with me! It's forbidden! And i don't know your eyes are really okay but i'm guy! And i'm mafia who triying to be more stronger! But you are saying i'm cute, and licking me, kissing me… touching my nipples like i'm girl!"

"But you are not hate it."

"It's not the problem here!" He sighed and tried to explain me when i couldn't understand anything.

"Even tough it felt good, it doesn't matter. We are both of guys. And i can't be your woman! I'm your Nakama! Nothing more than it!

I, who feeling like a shit, couldn't say anything for a while. Just tried…not to cry.

He will happy with it. He will laugh again.

"Okay then…"

"Eh?"

I raised my head and smiled "Breaking up complete!"

"What? Hey! Yamamoto!"

I run run run away from him. And tried hold my tears, i always smile after all. "I can do it again"

…

But i couldn't. I couldn't even play baseball.

Gokudera…so important for me…

"Yamamoto!"

"Ah Tsuna!" I come back to the world again, tryin not think anymore, game is going on, and even tough i'm suck today, we are winning.

Tsuna is smiling again, Ryohei loud as ever, And him…

"How unusual Yamamoto, why didn't you hit any today?"

"Haha, i think…i didn't want?"

"WHAAT? What is that! You should do anything for a win! DO EXTREME!"

"Calm down nii-san!"

Tsuna look at me with curious eyes. "You are weird today Yamamoto. Did something happen?"

I saw "someone" chilled after Tsuna.

"No…Nothing happened."

No Gokudera…Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like you are in pain, even tough you wanted it.

"Ooh! Tenth! Everyone came."

"Hey Kaoru you re back!"

"Good work!"

"Haha! Thanks. Game is good today and…"

He's looking at me and i'm looking at him. I can't hear anything and don't care about world.

"You made this to me…"

"It should be like this Yamamoto…"

"But we are not happy with this…"

Gokudera's eyes closed and he turned away.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! You are weird too…what happened really?"

Gokudera opened his eyes quickly and smiled. "No tenth! I'm totally okay today! I will protect you like always so don't worry."

"No, it's not the problem actually…" Tsuna, can't keep up with Gokudera, couldn't say anything more.

Just like me…

…

"So…why are you here?…"

We won the game, and everyone celebrate like a crazy cause after one more game, we will go to finals. But of course, i couldn't be happy. Just sitting in the change room instead of changing. With "someone" watching me.

"I just…wanted to congratulate… that's all."

"Congratulate what? I couldn't do anything today."

He look at me silently for a second.

"What?"

"I…it's a awkward position, actually i m always so angry and you are calm."

"I'm sorry, but after a big dump, you are coming here and waiting me to be calm?"

Gokudera look at me with suprise look. "vaov…that was harsh…"

I couldn't tolarate anymore and stand up

"Really! What do you want! You already know if you won't tell me the reason i'm gonna attack you!"

Gokudera, turned his face away and clenched his arm. "Then attack me."

"What?"

What did he said? I heard wrong right?

"Don't look at me like that…attack me already you stupid!"

Beating fast.

"Wha..what are you saying? Did you forget? You dump me two days ago."

"I know…"

My heart is…

"So what happened!"

My heart is beating like a break up my chest, i waited his answer…

"I…couldn't do it…"

He came closer and touched my lips with his amaizing cute embrass look. "When i realize you won't be able to touch me anymore…my body…couldn't accept it…"

I couldn't breathe. "Are you understand what are you saying is really dangerous?" Even tough i tried to be careful, my hand already went to his cheek.

"I know."

"And i won't let you go again?" My lips searched for his lips

"I know."

"Even if you say you will kill me." I could hear his breathe, so hot and made my head spin.

"I know so…mph!" I couldn't wait anymore and kiss his lips with a big hunger. Touched his body like i will lost it again, played with his tongue like a kid.

"Ah! Yama…my tongue! It hurts"

"I told you, you won't be able to escape anymore." I released his lips and start licking his neck while my hand playing with his nipples with enjoyment.

"Nnh..nipples again…"

"They are my treasure." I opened his shirt and saw his nipples clearly

"Such a pretty color."

"Don't say it!"

"Ssh!" Made him silent with my finger, "You can't say anything today."

He looked at me with super embrassing look when he were licking my fingers.

"Haha you are so cute Gokudera…I love you…"

He made my fingers already wet enough, I toke off his pants.

"I'm entering."

"Nhh." He couldn't even nod properly when i made him crazy with pleasure."

"yy..ah!"

I smirked. "Its just a one finger, you already that tight?"

"You…you idiot! It's because…aah!"

I went down and started lick his cock. It was so hot, like his all body."

"Yamamoto! Ah! Don't!"

"Second Finger."

"Aah!"

He didn't say anything for a while, just a watched me with a teary look when i lick his cock.

"Ah! There!Yama.. i'm co"

He trembled and came to my face.

"I'm…im sorry!" Really…looking so cute when he's embrassing.

Smirked. " It's okay… cause we already found it right? Your sweet spot."

"Be..before that.." He closed his eyes and licked my cheek. "We don't… have a tissue."

"Vov, you really…licked." I smiled with a suprised face.

He's face became completely red

"Wha..what's that! I just…didn't want to see your ugly face get more ugly!"

"Hai hai! So we should..aim there…Turn your back."

Such a breathtaking view. He's silver hair is shining on his pale skin, and his ass is already waiting for my entering...

"Relax your body." I think…i said it to myself more than him.

He nodded with embrassment.

"God…why he have to be so cute!"

"Nh! What are you saying you idiot!"

I entered him, he tried to get used to it., with his trembled body.

"It..hurts!"

I moved slowly before, for him. He just tried accept me for a while.

"How is it Gokudera? Feels good?"

"Nh…I don't know…it's weird."

I smirked. "What are you saying like a virgin? So cute!"

"Sh..shut up you stupid! Just go on!"

"As you wish princess."

"Who are you calling princ- Ah!"

I started move fast, while Gokudera moaning with pleasure, my mind was blank. Just wanted to eat up his body.

"Ah! Enough! Im!"

"Me too.."

"AH!"

"I love you Gokudera…I really do…"

…

"Aah! Really! You are a jerk'"

Gokudera, still can't get up, napping on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, i couldn't stop!"

" Damn…" He looked at me "Why i can't seperate from you?"

I smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Because you love me."

"What did you sayy!"

"Hahaha!"

"You stupid! İdiot!BAKA!"

He stood up ( i think?) and tried to walk.

"Gokudera, let me help you."

"There's no WAY! Ah!"

And he fell.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I said DON'T TOUCH MEE!"

…

"I have a loong way..Right?"

End


End file.
